Christmas acquaintances
by a-cup-of-tea-and-a-good-book
Summary: My fic for my participation in the cs secret santa on Tumblr. A little cs one-shot to show how two people who had lost hope discovered it is possible to smile again. (cs au)


**A/N: Just a little something that my mind came up with, I don't even know how. Thank you so much for reading and Merry Christmas. Just a little note, reviews warm up my heart!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the story (obviously).**

* * *

Emma always did despise Christmas. It was such a loud, cheery holiday and it always needed to be celebrated with family, something she never truly had. Of course, now things had improved. She still didn't have an actual family, but she had friends. Friends who cared about her and had invited her to their big Christmas Eve party. Only, Emma wasn't a big fan of all these parties with the loud music and the fifty people around, making an actual conversation impossible. Ruby always had to talk to everyone, Mary Margaret spent most of the time serving food and David found all these old friends and forgot about her. She usually helped Mary Margaret, so she had someone by her side, this time however, she really wasn't in the mood for anything.

She was sitting on the sofa (ironically right next to the Christmas tree) and was the personification of un-festive. Years were passing by and she realised how lonely she had been all her life. A loner wolf during her childhood and a loner wolf during the rest of her life. She couldn't even be in a relationship ever since Neal abandoned her or, betrayed her would be more accurate. A few one-week dates or one-night stands followed, but never a relationship, there was no one she could ever trust with her heart. Her friends and her work were the only things that mattered in her life. Her friends who were always worried seeing her spend her life alone in that little apartment she called home.

Christmas seemed to bring the melancholy out of Emma after all. Make her really think about where her life was headed when she saw all those joyful people around her, families, couples, optimistic friends... All that proved how ineffectively she handled her precious time. She always had these walls up, trying to hide all that flooded her mind. Every year during Christmas, though, she found it impossibly difficult to wear her strong face and pretend that everything was working out for her. Instead, she decided to sit down and let all those thoughts rush in, staring emptily at the floor.

"Wow, not a big fan of this celebration, love, are you?" Emma felt the cushion dip by her side and the heavy voice brought her out of her deep deliberation. Her mask of no emotions was back on when she saw a man casually sitting next to her, legs loosely crossed and arms resting on top of the back of the couch.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow, scanning the guy who was now grinning even more brightly. She had to admit it was quite the dashing grin. Like the rest of him. The deep blue eyes, the dark mop of hair on his head and that sturdy body that made her swallow hard before she averted her gaze back to his eyes.

"I am merely pointing out that you are the only one here sitting down, quietly, with no company. Oh, and I would never leave a woman as beautiful as you alone during such a night." He had the audacity to wink and move closer to her. Emma just smiled to herself, snorting out a small chuckle when she thought how foolish that guy was to actually think that line would work on her. Sure, his British accent was quite the charm, but still...

"Does that line actually work? Ever?" she smirked and turned to her side, her arm against the top of the couch as well, in order to support her head with her hand.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He shrugged, slowly changing his posture and containing himself a little more. "Ruby warned me you'd shut me down, but I thought I should still give it a try."

"Ruby? Emma was confused.

"Aye. Ruby is my little sister. You are Emma Swan, right?"

"And you're Killian Jones!" Emma looked at him more closely and noticed the resemblance. "I've heard quite a lot about you." She thought of what Ruby always said about her brother and her grin faltered for just a second before her kind face was back on. The witty, handsome guy who brings a new girl home every other night. Apparently some woman broke his heart and that is how he was dealing with that. That and a lot of rum. For about three years now. That was part of the reason why he and his sister grew apart through time. She always lectured him about his way of life and his reply was always speechlessness and a glass of rum against his lips.

"I could say the same of you. Although, I am guessing from that little grimace you made, you haven't heard the best." He looked disappointed. Emma studied his face as he rearranged his position on the couch, sensing his discomfort. His eyes were focused on hers once more then and she saw him doing the same thing she did a few minutes ago. Raise his walls, put his own mask on to hide everything else. He was obviously aware she knew about his past and that made him vulnerable. "Still, I can try to take this melancholy away by asking for a dance. May I?" he stood up and offered her his hand.

Emma didn't even realise how she found herself taking the proffered hand and walking towards the rest of the people who were dancing. She could feel his stare, carefully studying every bit of her, piercing and intense. Before they could get started though, she came back to her senses and halted, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, I have to...uhm... get my phone. I was supposed to get a call from work, so...sorry..." So she let go of his hand and rushed up the stairs, trying to get away from him. She knew what type of man he was and she was really not in the mood to get her heart broken again. The instant she was in the second floor hall however, she felt him right behind her. And then his fingers were wrapped around her elbow, turning her around so she was facing him.

Damn, he was insistent. Only, this time, she was the uncomfortable one. The way he gazed into her eyes felt like he was gazing into her soul and she never liked that kind of intimacy. Not anymore anyway.

"Was it something I said?" he smirked and moved closer so that she was almost pressed against him, but they were not quite touching yet. She could feel his breath, hot against her cheek, a shiver running down her spine in response. The bastard knew what he was doing to her. She cleared her throat and tried to sound completely unaffected as she spoke.

"As I said, it's a work thing."

"Hmm, is that all.?" He replied his voice getting deeper and huskier and, boy, she really needed to get away from him. His eyes locked with hers once more and her breath hitched at her throat.

"Yes. That is all." She suddenly felt her mind waking up from it all and turned around rushing to the room where she had left her coat.

Emma opened the door and let it close behind her as she entered, but she felt resistance. Turning around, she found Killian watching her with an intense gaze, piercing her eyes, just a mere inch away from him as she was before. She could feel the heat from his body radiating towards her, his scent, spicy with a hint of rum, surrounding her, making her feel dizzy. Her heart was beating bruises against her ribcage and when he pulled her flush against him, she couldn't find the strength to push him away.

His lips crashed against hers, one of his hands buried in her hair and the other resting against he small of her back, holding her there as he kissed her slowly but passionately, languid strokes of his tongue against hers until she had to grip the lapels of his leather jacket so that she had something to hold on to. Her back hit the hard wood of the door and his lips started moving lower pressing kisses down the column of her neck, pushing the fabric of her sweater lower to suck on her pulse point.

For a moment, she thought of pulling back, running away, but then she thought, she knew what kind of man he was. Their dalliance would last for one night and that would be all. Perhaps she should just relax and enjoy that night, since it didn't have to mean anything. He had now found a very sensitive spot behind her ear, his hands caressing her back and Emma just forgot about any of her worries.

"My place is a five-minute drive from here." He whispered in her ear and she just hummed in reply, pressing her lips against his for one last time, before he took her hand, guiding her out of the room and eventually out of the house.

...

The instant they entered the room, Emma's back was once more against a wall, as Killian's lips returned to hers. This time their movements were frantic, hands all over each other's bodies, caressing, struggling to remove as much clothing as they could. Killian showed no patience, pulling the top of her dress down, his kisses trailing a path from her neck down to her chest. Emma pulled the sleeves off and let her dress hang low around her waist. Her eyes rolled when her bra was unclasped and his hands descended to her breasts. He took one erect nipple in his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing against it every now and then, while one hand continued its ministrations on her other breast, making her moan.

He pulled her up then, legs around his waist, pressing her harder into the wall and she could feel him hard under his pants. Her hips rocked on their own volition against him to get any friction possible, eliciting a deep groan out of him. His hands were caressing the bottom of her thighs, where he held her to keep her steady and she couldn't even find the courage to stop and at least get in the bed right in front of them. She had somehow gotten his shirt off, his chest hair now rubbing against her nipples, sending a ball of lust down her spine. Oh, he had such a stunning body, all those lean muscles and strong arms. But her conscious hit again.

"Maybe this is wrong." She managed to mutter as his lips found quite a sensitive spot behind her ear. She felt him tense in her arms, his body going completely still. He looked up, his blue eyes locking with hers and , damn she almost regretted ever saying anything. "Ruby won't be happy about this." She added, her gaze unable to leave his.

"Well, then, she merely won't find out." He replied and Emma could swear if he looked at her any harder, he would drill a hole in her head.

"I do like the sound of that." She spoke and Killian was instantly spurred on, his lips against hers, as he pulled the bottom of her dress up her legs until it met the fabric of the top pooling around her belly. Emma fumbled with the fly of his pants , pulling them down just enough, along with his black boxers, to finally set his length free. She swallowed hard, because, man, she was really not disappointed. He retrieved a condom from his back pocket, pulling it on and, before she knew it, she heard the sound of fabric ripping, her panties then resting torn on the floor next to them.

And then, he was pressing right against her entrance, his eyes finding hers, silently asking for permission. She simply raised her hips, giving him better access and he slowly buried himself in her until the hilt, stopping to give her time to get accustomed to his size. Her head hit the wall, a sigh as a respond from her and she held onto his shoulders as he started moving.

"I hope you weren't -ah- partial to those underwear." He groaned, a smirk on his lips, retorting into an expression of pure pleasure. Emma just mumbled something about getting a new one and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His thrusts began to quicken, becoming even deeper as he raised her legs a bit higher. "Look at me, Swan." He said and she froze, her hips not moving in accord with his anymore. Her head stayed right where it was, eyes shut closed. He wanted intimacy and that really wasn't her expertise.

Killian stopped moving as well his hands caressing her sides. "Come on, love. Look at me." He repeated and she still didn't react. He held her closer to him and walked backwards, taking a seat on the edge of the bed so she was straddling him, his cock still buried deep inside her. Emma groaned and raised her head, her eyes locking with his and she started riding him, slow thrusts gradually becoming harder. One hand returned to her breast and the other went right above where they were joined. It took a couple more thrusts and his thumb pressing against her clit and she was coming. Harder than she had ever come in her life. She couldn't help holding back her loud moan of his name as he fell along with her, his face buried in her hair, hands holding her close. Their movements slowed down until they went completely still, neither of them actually able to speak. They just stayed there, Killian still in her, Emma on his lap in a close embrace.

"Wow. I mean... wow!" Emma sighed and then she was swiftly turned around and placed on the bed, Killian hovering over her.

"Oh, that was just the beginning, love."

...

Killian didn't expect things to turn out the way the had the previous night. He didn't expect Emma to be that incredibly gorgeous woman, he didn't expect he would make a move on her and he definitely didn't expect he would end up in his room with her. Of course he had grown used of that turn of events, but, this time, things were different. He had never felt the way he had that night with any other woman before. He actually asked for intimacy and, after a long time, he felt the potential of something deep in his heart, something he hadn't felt ever since Milah was around. He was not ready to give that up.

Emma was not the usual type of woman. She was witty and tough and he could tell that she had been through her share of pain as well. He knew she could relate to him. They were pretty similar on their way of coping with things, not entirely, but he noticed how she put her walls up to hide her true feelings. Just for a little while last night, however, he saw the woman behind those walls and he needed to find out more about her.

She lay in his bed afterwards, completely and utterly spent, her blonde hair spilled over the pillow and her body still uncovered, a bloody wonder as far as he was concerned.

"You want to stay?" he asked, a spark of hope lighting up inside him.

"I just need a moment to pull myself together and I'll leave." She simply replied, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose, right between her eyes. He walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and, trying to be a gentleman, bring a towel with some warm water on it for her.

He returned to the bedroom to find her soundly sleeping on her side, curled up, a tiny little smile formed on her lips. He couldn't resist caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. He did clean her up and then cover her with his sheets, lying down right beside her. He was never the cuddly type, but this time, he shifted so he was flush with her and softy pulled her in his embrace. Emma mumbled something in her sleep and he brightly grinned, his eyes closing as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had had in years.

He woke up when the soft weight of her in his arms lifted up and was replaced by a rush of cool air. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Emma hastily pulling one of her shoes on, the dress she wore the previous night sloppily thrown on her body, hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and she was right about to rush out of his room. The image of her gorgeous face contorting in pleasure the previous night as she came on his mouth flashed in front of his eyes.

"Are you sneaking out on me, Swan?" he spoke and she froze right were she was standing, slowly turning around to face him. Bloody hell, he had seen that face before. Self-consciousness and guilt. She had regretted it hadn't she?

"If I said no, would you believe me?" she squinted looking at him but never meeting his eyes.

"I would really want to." He replied and sat up, pulling the sheets higher against his waist. Emma walked towards him, taking a seat by his side and finally looking at him.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought you couldn't stay with a woman for more than one night."

"Well, perhaps this time I want to give it a try." He moved closer to her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"I don't know, Killian, I don't think that's a good idea." She replied and, as she was ready to stand up once more and walk away, his other hand reached for hers, twining their fingers together.

"I think, you just need to take a leap of faith as I did and stop being afraid." His lips found hers, brushing a soft kiss on them and he felt her sigh as his forehead rested against hers. Their gazes met and he just brightly grinned when he noticed she was biting her lip, her green eyes looking even brighter than they did the previous night.

"Merry Christmas, Emma."

...

Emma woke up to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. She stretched under the covers and relaxed once more, enjoying the warmth of the bed. As she lay there, allowing the soft rays of sunshine coming through the drapes seep into her skin, she felt the bed by her side dip. She opened her eyes and found Kilian sitting there, gazing at her.

"Good morning, my love, merry Christmas." He spoke, his fingers tangling in her hair and brushing through it. Emma's heart skipped a beat. She could never get over the way he looked at her like she was hanging the moon and stars.

"Hmm, you too." She sat up, brightly grinning as her hand went to caress the back of his head. Her lips found his in a soft kiss and she slightly pulled away, as his forehead rested against hers. "Happy two year anniversary."

"Aye, it truly is." He murmured and kissed her again and again, his lips tracing a path down her neck and then returning to her mouth. He took her hand and tugged slightly, so she was closer to the edge of the bed, her legs falling to rest on the floor. "I have prepared a special little breakfast table, love and I believe you will love to see it." He added, his fingers threading through hers as she stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

She couldn't hold back an exclamation of surprise when she walked in and took everything in. He had laid out a very festive table, with candles in the middle, there was hot coffee, pancakes with maple syrup drizzled over them and a side of bacon and some gingerbread cookies placed neatly inside a little basket.

"Everything is so beautiful, why did you go through so much trouble?" she chanted, walking around the table to explore it and then rushed into his arms, her own crossing over the back of his neck. He stared right into her eyes and her heart missed a beat. She could never understand what she had done to deserve this man. Her chest actually ached when she thought of how she almost ran away from him hat first morning. She carefully examined his eyes, noting how sparkly and blue they looked, little crinkles forming at the outer corners of them as he grinned.

"I wanted to do something nice for today. Remember? It's like that first breakfast we had together, I merely added the gingerbread. I am aware you're quite partial to that." His forehead touched hers once more, his hands hanging low on the small of her back.

"I remember. Thank you!" she kissed him again, more ferociously this time, her tongue passing through his lips to find his, her mouth opening a bit to give him access as well.

They took their seats, Killian pouring the coffee for them and they started recalling all those first moments. They were both so closed to themselves, they had given up any hope for a happy ending and yet, that night they found each other and, after a long time of pain, they were happy. Emma let her walls down and Killian stopped his old, darker way of life. They brought light into each other's lives and that was the most important achievement of all.

Emma walked towards the large window opposite them, crossing her arms in front of her chest and gazing outside. Despite the time of day, there wasn't much sunshine. The sky was grey, fluffy clouds sprinkled around it like soft feathers and there were tiny little snowflakes falling down. People had decorated the balconies of their apartments outside, so there were lights twinkling through the greyness of the atmosphere. She felt Killian's firm chest against her back, as his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting against her shoulder. Her eyes flutter closed and she relaxed in his embrace, his scent enveloping her.

"I always loved this weather." She spoke after a while, her eyes opening up and focusing on the scenery in front of her once more. "It makes me feel so peaceful. Doesn't the city look much better like this?"

"Aye. Gives out such a calming vibe." He agreed, his deep voice reverberating through her as well, sending a shiver down her spine. She turned around in his arms, her fingers caressing his face, a grin spreading wide on her face.

"I love you, Killian." She simply said and he mirrored her expression.

"I love you too, Emma."

~Fin


End file.
